Lost Princess
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: There's an old Elvish legend of a beautiful lost Elven Princess. When the Prince of Mirkwood finds her an adventure ensues. Revamped from old version. Please R & R
1. Kr'ip

KR' IP (Prologue)  
  
The Princess of all the Elves was a beautiful young woman. One destined to do great things for her people. One also destined to marry one of the Elven Princes. There were several candidates, one from each of the Elven lands. But of those that Sadia met, she loved none of them. But, alas, one did love her. Prince Hilmar. He was an evil-spirited Elf, who wasn't worthy of the points of his ears. And Sadia hated him. But Hilmar's love of the Princess would not diminish, and upon being refused, his anger grew. And grew.  
  
Hilmar decided, one day, to make Sadia regret ever refusing him. He ransacked Sadia's land, killing the innocents who stood in his way. Finally, Sadia promised to marry him, if only he'd stop his reign of terror. But by this time Hilmar was far too power-hungry and had had far too much fun in his raids to listen to her. Instead, he attempted to kill her.  
  
But luck smiled upon Sadia, and her wounds were far less severe than Hilmar thought. This gave her dear father an idea. Sadia fled the land of the Elves, and Hilmar was told that the Princess had died.  
  
Hilmar's power-mad brain had killed the woman he loved. And that was something Hilmar could never live with. He went mad and killed Himself.  
  
The threat gone, Sadia could return to her land. But neither her father nor any of their people could find her. She had fled. For good. After three years, they stopped looking for her.  
  
Elves, though they may not seem it, are very found of story telling, and a tale is quick to spread to each Elf's ear and then to their lips. The Princess became the source of late-night story telling, her story soon turning into a myth, a legend. A legend of her astounding beauty, of her fairness, and of her father's wants of her back. A legend of the reward that the Elf who brought her back would receive. A legend that every child heard and remembered. Even the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's short. I'm sorry. And, a warning to you: the next four or five chapters won't be much longer than this. Please don't kill me!   
  
I really want to know what you think of this, so please review. Although, I haven't given you much to review have I? :) 


	2. Ip Pri

IP PRI  
  
Legolas glanced around his surroundings, drinking hot tea. The Prancing Pony was especially loud that night- filled nearly to the brim with drunken Hobbits, an unusual site as they were far from the land of the Half-lings, but they were there nonetheless. The Hobbits were singing and laughing and dancing themselves in to a tizzy, until one would fall over, haven drunken far too much. The others would simply ignore their fallen comrade, stepping over them to continue their dances or runs to the bar for another unneeded drink. The Elf's sensitive ears were hurting, and Legolas would not have been surprised if blood were to start flowing from them. With one last gulp of his drink, Legolas stood up, his tall frame dwarfing the room and its inhabitants even more than they had already been. Upon passing the counter, Legolas tossed far too many coins onto the bar and continued out of the door. The moon was full, illuminating the surrounding land almost as if it was day. The air was warm and humid-not anything like the pleasant climate of Legolas's homeland. He surveyed the land, looking for any late night scoundrels that may have been roaming around. Shifting his quiver of arrows, he ventured out into the late night, the noise and commotion of the Prancing Pony being lost behind him.  
  
A/N: Short, I know. BTW: I have NO clue if the Elven monarchy is actually like this...and if it's not: OH WELL! It's my story, I can do what I want to!! HA HA!   
  
Okay, no more beer for me!:)  
  
"IP PRI" means "Scroll One" in Elven. You know, as in Chapter One. (I couldn't find how to say chapter.) All the chapters will be like this, so here are all the Elven Numbers, just so you won't get too confused:  
  
PRI1WAN100  
  
DRU2TON1,000  
  
INIT3KIND1,000,000  
  
SO4  
  
VI5not that I'm gonna use the above   
  
MIN6three, but hey! You never know!  
  
PORO7Besides: I decided you might want to  
  
AMAS8know the rest of the numbers.:)  
  
JELE9  
  
TOTH10  
  
PRI, DRU, INIT, SO, VI, MIN, PORO, AMAS or JELE followed by ID means ten. Example: INITID means 13. A number followed by TOTH would be the number times 10, for example, INIT TOTH means thirty. Get it? Good. 


	3. Ip Dru

IP DRU  
  
Legolas knew that it was late, and that it would be wise for him to return to the inn, where he had been staying for the past few weeks. But something told him that it would be more worthwhile for him to stay out, walking. The fresh, albeit humid, air helped to clear his head. After a while of walking Legolas's sensitive ears picked up the rustling sound of someone in the bushes. The Elf's hand immediately went to the blade at his side. A small rabbit jumped out of the bush nearest Legolas. The Elf let out a deep sigh, cursing himself for his foolishness. Again, a rustle was heard, but this time off in the distance, from a clearing. Legolas tensed; sure that it was no woodland creature. And he was right, for into the clearing, far ahead of him, came a beautiful woman. A beautiful Elven woman.  
  
A/N: I know, 'another shorty...SORRY! R/R PLEASE!! I'll love you forever.   
  
Yeah, I know, great incentive, huh? 


	4. Ip Init

IP INIT  
  
Of course, Legolas had heard the tales of Sadia, but he had discarded it as a mere myth. He always had thought the stories of her beauty to be falsified, that every telling told of her more beautiful than the last, until the story held no grain of truth. But Legolas knew that this Elf Maiden would wholly fit and surpass every description that had ever reached his ears. Her features were perfect, soft, pale and gentle. Her hair, long, and straight in the Elven fashion, but an auburn colour that Legolas had never seen on an Elf. She was tall and shapely and almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. Legolas rubbed his eyes, fearing that he was seeing things. He had never expected to see an Elf here close to the Shire, not to mention one as beautiful as the one he was watching. But there she was, her long hair dripping wet, beads of water glittering on her naked form as she dressed. She had obviously just finished bathing in the nearby stream. Legolas's eyes watched and took in every move of her body, until he realised what he was doing and turned around, allowing the maiden some privacy.  
  
After a few moments, Legolas turned back around. The fully dressed woman was sitting on a rock on the far edge of the clearing, starring up at the night sky. Legolas quietly walked into the clearing, and up to the woman. She sensed his presence, he knew, but still her gaze was fixed upon the sky.  
  
"Many years it has been since last I looked upon one of my kind. And a Prince, no doubt. You have the look of royalty about you. Speak Elven Prince. What 'tis your name? For it will no doubt become famous among our people." The woman said as he approached, her gaze still fixed on the stars above. Legolas was troubled by her words, and yet reassured by the Elven poetic tone of them. It had been far too long since he had been with his people. There was no doubt in his long-lived mind that this woman was, indeed, the Lost Princess.  
  
"My name, milady is Legolas-"  
  
"Legolas? Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood? The prince who joined in the crusade to destroy the ring? 'Tis that thee?" The woman asked, looking at Legolas with a new sense of wonder. Legolas, also, looked upon the woman with the same amount of wonder. She knew whom he was-and of the Fellowship. How, he did not know, but swore to find out.  
  
A/N: I know, I know: short. Again. Remember: R/R! I think I've given you enough to review by now...maybe. Okay, maybe not, but I still want to know what you think: good or bad! (I know it's looking Mary-Sueish but I promise there is a BIG change coming up in...well I don't know in how many chapters, but it will come! 


	5. Ip So

IP SO  
  
"Yes, milady. I am whom you speak of. But who, if I may know, are you?" The woman laughed, looking astonished.  
  
"I am the daughter of The Great King. Who has forgotten me-who has sent no word for my safe return in many moons," She answered, looking forlorn. So, thought Legolas, she thinks her father has forgotten her.   
  
"Your father has forgotten you not," Legolas reassured her.   
  
"Then the land of the Elves still is not safe for my return? But how can that be? Surely that dreadful Prince Hilmar has given up by now, or been killed in battle," The Eleven woman looked off into the distance longingly, toward, Legolas noticed, her kingdom, Elgwood.   
  
"Surely, milady. It has been safe for many years. Prince Hilmar slain himself upon his own sword," Legolas explained. But the lovely woman's face fell further.  
  
"Then why was I not sent for? Why doesn't my father want me home?"   
  
"It seems, milady, that you were better at hiding than your father thought. He tried to send for you, but no one could find you. Finally, your father gave you up for dead," Legolas explained. For a long moment the woman stayed silent. Finally, Legolas broke the hush.  
  
"You have become the object of many stories, and many legends, Princess Sadia," At the sound of her name, the woman jerked.  
  
"Sadia...it has been a long while since anyone else spoke my name. And for it to be a Prince as handsome as yourself..." she whispered. Legolas smiled at the Princess. Suddenly, she looked like a small, lost child who had finally found a friend.  
  
"Tell me the stories that have been told over my disappearance," The Princess asked, scooting closer to Legolas.   
  
"As milady wishes," he answered and plunged into the tale.   
  
A/N: Okay, Okay, I PROMISE that somewhere in this story I'll have a longer chapter ! I just don't know where yet...I'll figure it out as it goes. Please R/R!! 


	6. Ip Vi

IP VI  
  
Legolas told every version of the tale that he could recall, and Sadia sat close to him, listening intently until he was finished.  
  
"My father will reward whomever finds me handsomely. I assume you'll want to tie me up for our journey back," She said, holding out her wrists, pressed together. But the handsome Elf only shook his head.   
  
"I will not force you to do anything against your will, milady. If you do not wish to return, I will not make you. And your hiding place will never be uttered past my lips," Legolas promised. Sadia sighed and smiled widely.   
  
"Where are you heading, Prince? You art a long way from Mirkwood. There must be a reason," Sadia observed. Legolas thought that question over. He had never been fully satisfied with Mirkwood, and had always taken any chance he could of getting away.   
  
"Getting away, Princess, is my reason. My father is adamant about my getting married soon. And the fair maidens of my land even more so. I needed to get away. For a short time,"   
  
"I understand perfectly, Prince. I wanted to leave also. But, if I may, we are almost the same age. How is it that you have not taken a wife?"  
  
"The Fellowship took up many years of my life, and to be honest, Princess, I have yet to meet a maiden who can capture my heart,"  
  
"Perhaps, then, Price, your heart is too far out of reach to be captured."  
  
"Ah, but you never found a suitor yourself, now did you? Why was that, your highness? Was no Elf worthy enough even for a shot at winning your heart?"   
  
"No Elf was capable of shooting that well."  
  
"Whom, do you consider worthy of the very opportunity to capture your affection?"  
  
"The eldest prince of Mirkwood, perhaps." There was a long silence, and Sadia cursed herself silently. Damn you, girl. The first Elf you've seen in years and you have to go say something like that! But, Sadia had to admit; Legolas was quite handsome. His long blond hair fairly sparkled in the moonlight, and his cool blue eyes seemed to bore into her own. Perhaps she did mean her words. Perhaps the Prince of Mirkwood could, indeed, win her heart.  
  
A/N: Ohhh!! Sadia might have a thing for Legolas! !:) :) Someone tell her hands off: HE'S MINE!! ;) Okay, y'all know the scoop: short chapters, one of these times I'll get a longer one. Please R/R even if you're gonna flame me. 


	7. Ip Min

IP MIN  
  
Legolas sat, transfixed. Had she really just spoken the words that he thought she had? No. It was simply wishful thinking that made his ears hear it.   
  
"You never fully answered my question, Prince. To where are you going, if not back to your own kingdom?" Sadia asked breaking the silence.  
  
"To visit old friends for a time. Four hobbits, here, in the nearby Shire," Legolas answered.   
  
"Part of the Fellowship?"  
  
"Aye, they were. I tend to visit them at every opportunity that I chance to get."  
  
"You miss them."  
  
"Like you miss seeing Elves. Yes. They are my friends, my comrades. Nothing will ever keep us apart."  
  
"What will come when you are king? Will you still leave your kingdom for the simple reason to go see friends? Leave your land, your people?"  
  
"I do not know what will come at that time, but I will not forget my friends. No matter what," Legolas answered, his voice becoming hard. Often had his mind wandered to the subject. Of how his life was to change once the crown was placed upon his head. And how he despised that day.   
  
"I see myself in you, Legolas. I, too, never wanted the responsibility of rule. I still don't," she answered.  
  
"Than you will not return to Elgwood?"  
  
"Yes, I will. Like you, I have no choice. I must fulfil my destiny," Legolas nodded. He understood. Even as much as he dreaded the day that he would rule, when that day came he would do nothing to jeopardise it.   
  
"If you will allow it, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, I wish to travel with you. Only if, of course, you will have me."  
  
"I would be honoured to travel with you, milady. To any destination that you should choose. But please, call me Legolas. I travelled far to get away from my title, even if only for a time."  
  
"Then, Legolas, to you I am simply Sadia."  
  
"Well then, Sadia, shall we be off in the morning?"  
  
"I do not wish to impose, Legolas. Stay for a few days. Visit with thy companions. And if you do not mind, I am very interested in meeting these young Hobbit friends of yours," Sadia answered. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Of course. Master Pippin has a saying: "The more the merrier." I believe it would apply in this case. They shall be glad to meet you."  
  
"Very well, upon sun rise we shall visit the Shire, and then, on to Elgwood?"  
  
"As you wish, Sadia. Now, tell me how it has been that you've survived out here for so long a time..." And the two spoke quietly all night long, under the watch of the stars and the moon.  
  
.   
  
A/N: okay, this was a little longer. Maybe caffeine and beer are good things! 


	8. Ip Poro

IP PORO  
  
As the sun began to peek over the mountaintops, the two companions stopped their idle storytelling.  
  
"Shall we go now to The Shire?" Sadia asked. Legolas smiled.  
  
"We shall go to where ever you wish us to go," was his answer. Sadia couldn't help but laugh, and nodded.  
  
"Then I wish for us to go and visit the Hobbits. Quite fascinating creatures I have heard. Are they very different from Elves?"  
  
"Only in their size, and that they are mortal. They are very playful and very kind. Except, of course, after they miss one of their so many meals," Legolas explained with a small laugh. Sadia only looked confused, so Legolas explained about the Hobbit's two breakfasts and all the other numerous meals that they took in the day. Sadia listened with rapt fascination, laughing at how Legolas described his friends' hunger. Soon, they arrived in the Shire. Sadia watched, intently, as the Hobbits scrambled to do their day's work. They look so cute! Like little children. A pity that they have so short of lives. She thought. Legolas watched her carefully, gauging her reaction. Soon, they arrived at the home of Frodo. From inside numerous voices could be heard, and the rich smell of food floated out the window. Legolas stooped low and knocked on the door. Not even a minute had passed when the round door opened to reveal a small Hobbit.   
  
"Legolas! Friend, is it really you?" The Hobbit yelled, running toward the Elf who now stooped lower, allowing Frodo to run into his arms and hug him as hard as his little body would allow. Three other Hobbits appeared at the door. The faces of all three registered first surprise, then sheer happiness as they followed their friend's example and launched themselves into the Elven Prince's arms. Overwhelmed, the Prince fell over and four Hobbits scattered. Laughing they picked themselves up, dusting their clothing off.   
  
"It is good to see you, old friend. Come, you're just in time for second breakfast," Frodo said, gesturing into the small house.  
  
"Ah Legolas, who is this fair maiden? Your Princess, perhaps?" Pippin asked, noticing Sadia for the first time. Legolas only laughed.   
  
"No, no, my friend. She is not my Princess, though a Princess indeed. She is travelling with me, back to her own kingdom." Merry and Pippin shared a knowing look, though they nodded their agreement with Legolas's claim. Legolas rolled his eyes, resigning to pull them aside later and tell them the full story. But, for that moment, he contented himself with introductions.  
  
"Well, the more the merrier, I've always said. Please, come in." Frodo said, once the introductions were over with. Sadia smiled and thanked him. Legolas gestured for her to go ahead of him with an elegant bow.  
  
"Be careful, milady, the door 'tis very low. We would not want you to bump thine head." Sadia smiled at him, and ducked into the door. Legolas turned and followed her, not ducking quite soon enough and bumping his own head upon the top of the doorframe. Sadia smiled, trying to hide her laughter. But the shocked look on Legolas's face was far too much, and finally she lost her control, doubling over with laughter. Legolas glared at the Princess.  
  
"Very funny, your highness. That hurt," he joked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Legolas. Here, let me take a look," she answered. Legolas bent down, allowing her to examine his head, where a large bump was beginning to form. Sadia stiffened a little at being so close to the Prince. His sent of fresh rain and pine filled her nostrils and threatened to over run her. By Valar, he's gorgeous. A wonder that no maiden has claimed him yet. she thought. But, instantly she shook the thought from her head. That was no way to think about a Prince. And besides, Sadia thought, it wasn't like the Prince would choose her for a wife.   
  
Legolas's entire body tensed when Sadia reached up to stroke his sore head gently. She smelled lovely; the sent of flowers. Her long, slender fingers were gentle as she inspected his head. Legolas waited quietly as Sadia cooed over his injury. A large black and blue area was forming, and Sadia worried about how hard he had hit.   
  
"Oh, Legolas. It must hurt you terribly." She whispered, concern and sympathy etched into her beautiful face. She's actually worried about me. Perhaps I do have a chance at her heart. Legolas thought. But a moment later, he shook the thought from his mind. Why would The Princess of the Elves want him? There was no Middle-Earthly way that she would ever choose him as her King. And with that sobering thought, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood vowed never to speak of this to Princess Sadia. No matter what.   
  
A/N: Ooohh!! Now what's gonna happen??? Trust me, as soon as I figure it out: I'LL TELL YOU!! :) Again: I need to cut down on my intake of caffeine and/or whiskey. Tell me what you think (about the story, not my drinking!) even if you're gonna diss my wonderful creation.  
  
And also: remember to check out my other stories, which are all over this site, in a number of different categories. And, check back here often, 'cuz I'm writing on this almost ever night and I'm gonna try to update the story on this site as often as I can.  
  
BTW: Any of you notice that THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER!!! YEAH! I DID IT!! :) Okay, I'm gonna go get another Mt. Dew. 'Night all! 


	9. Ip Amas

IP AMAS  
  
Legolas straightened, taking care not to knock his head against the over-hanging chandelier.   
  
"I'm fine, Sadia. Come, let us join the others." Sadia smiled and nodded. Something was wrong. Legolas's voice had changed somehow. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she knew that it couldn't be good. She resolved to talk to him later to make sure that he was indeed, all right. She quietly followed him into the warm, homely kitchen of Frodo Baggins. The Hobbits were all sitting around the table, drinking strong-smelling ale and filling their plates as high as they could with a variety of breakfast foods.  
  
"Come, come Sadia. Do not be shy. There is plenty of food for all. You must eat to your heart's content. And afterward share your no doubt intriguing story of how you came to encounter Legolas here. But first sit! Make yourself comfortable. Any friend of Legolas is a friend of us all!" Frodo piped, pulling up a large chair for both she and Legolas. Sadia smiled slightly as she gracefully seated herself next to Legolas. He had been right, these Hobbits were quite happy little creatures. And so kind. She wished that she had met them sooner.  
  
"I believe I can explain how the Princess and I came to meet, if The Lady doesn't mind," Legolas said, glancing at Sadia. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Go ahead, Legolas. But as I said before, please, call me Sadia." Legolas dipped his head slightly, looking embarrassed.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know. I reverted back to a shorty. And just when it was starting to get interesting, huh? Well, you review this story, and I'll work on the next chapter. Sound like a deal? 


	10. Ip Jele

IP JELE  
  
Legolas let go of Sadia's hand. He carefully watched her reaction as his brain buzzed. What the hell made you do that? He thought. But he knew the answer-he had wanted to kiss her. But the real question was did she want to be kissed?  
  
Sadia sat there, stiff. She glanced at Legolas, who looked scared. As if he was waiting for her to slap him. And he was. But instead, she simply smiled.  
  
"Apology excepted, good prince."  
  
Legolas almost collapsed in relief. She wasn't upset. Silently, Legolas thanked whatever gods looked over blooming love.  
  
"Well, you two certainly do know each other. Come, Legolas. Tell your tail." Pippin said, a sly look on his face. Legolas only smiled at the Hobbit and plunged into the tale.   
  
A/N: Okay, Legolas is plunging again. Hey, it's a quick way to end a chapter and get one character to bring the others up to speed. Any way, my ideas are running short for this story, I kinda wrote myself into a rut. So while I go to the pub to try to get more ideas: I'm open for suggestions from the rest of you! 


End file.
